


SpiderWitch : Movie Night

by Namyari



Series: MCU Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, More Like Movie Afternoon, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: When the cat's away, mice will play ! aunt May is out of town and Peter has invited Wanda to watch movies at his place.A slice of life OS that came to me during the night.





	SpiderWitch : Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends !
> 
> I love the SpiderWitch friendship so I HAD TO write another OS (more like ten other OS I admit...)
> 
> As you can guess, I'm still French, so sorry if there are any mistakes I forgot (this one has not been Beta-ed)
> 
> Love U all ! xx

She plopped tiredly on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“So ? Have you chosen yet ?”

“Hum, I know the one I want to watch but it’s obviously in the wrong box.”He said, waving an empty DVD box above his head. Indeed, for the last five minutes she had been hearing Peter opening and closing dozens of DVD boxes while she was preparing their snacks.

“You’re sure you don’t want help with that ?” She frowned, swallowing a few treats.

“You’re my guest, I’m not going to ask you to order my stuff.” She huffed and stood up again. She sat next to him, crossing her legs and eyeing the huge pile of DVD boxes.

“Where do I start ? She saw him rolling his eyes.

“I haven’t checked this pile yet.” He pointed to twenty boxes laying on the floor in front of her.

“Okay, let’s go !” She opened the first box : a Friends DVD box containing… The Little Mermaid. She shrugged and tossed it aside. Then The Little Mermaid’s box contained … Hercules and Hercules’s box contained a Doctor Who DVD. She put Hercules back in its rightful box. She sighed. “Shouldn’t we at least put the DVDs back in the right boxes ?”

“Nah, I’ll do it later. Well, I have the second, third and fourth films for the moment.” He raised them victoriously above his head. She opened a new box.

“And I only have the fifth one.” She pointed it with her chin. “Surprisingly in the right box, by the way.”

“It must be somewhere near, don’t worry !”

“I’m not worrying.” She shrugged. “So, tell me Peter, where’s your Aunt today ?”

“She had some meeting out of town, she’s coming back next thursday. I think I’ll ask Ned to come if we end up watching Star Wars, when we’re done with Harry Potter. You’re okay with that ?”

“Of course, Ned’s nice ! And funny. He looks like a good friend.” She looked envious.

“He is. Helped me plenty of times when I need a way out of school to join the team. I’m sure you’ll be good friends too.”

“Maybe.” She pursed her mouth and decided to change subject. “I can cook next time if you want. I think we’ll only be able to watch the three or four first movies today, but when I come back to finish them I can cook you something.”

“A Sokovian dish ?” Peter asked hopefully. “Like the one you cooked for the last party !”

“If you want. Maybe I can teach you how to cook it too.”

“You would ?” His eyes were wide with excitation. “It’s the best dish ever and it would mean I get to eat it whenever I want to !” Wanda chuckled next him.

“Well, I’ll come here and we’ll cook it together, then !”

“Wanda, you really are the best !” He turned and hugged so tightly she thought she would never be able to breathe again. 

“I will teach you but for that I need to stay alive, right ? For now keep searching for the DVD !”

“Yes Ma’am !”

They kept searching for a few more minutes before Wanda let a triumphant shout :

“ ‘Ve got it !” She raised it above her head and danced on the floor.

“Great ! Let’s watch it now !” He stood up and grabbed Wanda’s arm to help her up. Wanda had never seen anyone put a movie in a DVD player so fast, not even Tony when he went in his Transformers in his frenzy. 

Peter slumped on the sofa lazily, holding the controller firmly. Wanda collapsed next to him. She laid on her side, her head resting on Peter’s thighs. She threw a blanket onto the both of them and used her red magic to switch the light off (a handy trick she had learned she could use one night when she really didn’t feel like getting up from her comfy bed to do it).

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen Harry Potter yet ! I thought you had read the seven books in like three weeks !” Peter shook her shoulder.

“Well, nobody told me there were movies ! Had I known, I wouldn’t have waited so long before watching them, duh !” She glared at him.

He grinned widely then pointed to the screen excitedly.

“It begins !”

She turned her head as quickly as her neck let her to face the screen and breathed deeply. She clutched Peter’s knee in front of her and didn’t let go of it for the entirety of the movie.

_____________________________

The two and a half hours passed in a minute. At the end of the movie Wanda jumped on Peter, ordering him to put the second DVD in place to watch it now.

He obeyed, laughing at her eagerness.

“I can’t believe it ! Hogwarts is so huge ! And it’s so beautiful ! Okay, I definitely want to be a witch and go there !” Peter looked at her strangely.

“Yeah, whatever, Scarlet Witch.” 

At his words she sat abruptly on the couch, almost falling down.

“Of course !” Her eyes were wide and Peter was a little worried. “I’m a witch ! Peter, where’s my Hogwarts Letter ?” She almost jumped on him again. “I deserve it ! I need it !”

Peter backed his left foot away slightly, ready to catch her if she were to pounce on him.

He realised he had made a huge mistake he will have to correct. She would never stop until she received her letter. Now he just had to ask Mr. Stark if they could plan a trip to the Harry Potter Studio during the next holidays…

With this idea in mind, Peter pressed the “play” button for the second movie. He sat back on the couch, Wanda tucked into his side under the blanket. She kept glancing at him, as if she was waiting for him to produce her Letter from under the sofa. He ruffled her hair.

“Let’s watch the second movie now !” 

She nodded enthusiastically and turned her full attention back to the TV screen.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think ? Should I still write about them ? They are soooo precious !


End file.
